


Lidelle's Smartphone

by TheBlackKid



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackKid/pseuds/TheBlackKid
Summary: Lidelle wins a chance game and her prize is a brand-new smartphone. Problem is, she has no idea how to use one, nor does she know anyone who does. Written in 20th Anniversary style.





	Lidelle's Smartphone

**Prologue**

 

Lidelle was strolling her way down the Primp Town Plaza. Despite barely having any friends, she was enjoying the peace and quiet around her. But said peace and quiet didn’t last long.

“Hey, hey, hey! You there, with the poorly hidden horns!” Someone called out.

“H-Huh? Y-You mean me?” Lidelle asked, stuttering through it as usual.

“I don’t see anyone else with horns so obvious.”

Lidelle didn’t know who this person was, but he looked suspicious. She wasn’t sure if she should go over to the person wearing what looked like a jester’s outfit with a clown mask over his face, but her curiosity got the best of her, and she went there anyway.

"Hey, hey, hey, kid. Want to try your luck at the spinning wheel? You could win a special prize from it.” The strange clown said.

“Uh…I-I don’t know…my luck is pretty terrible. I’ve lost more Puyo battles than anyone in town.” Lidelle said with so little confidence in herself.

“Aw, come on, kid. Where’s your sense of encouragement? Who know, maybe your luck will change with a spin of this wheel.”

“R-Really? Y-You really think so?”

“Sure, why not.”

What Lidelle didn’t know was this game was completely rigged. Tons of people had played this game before her and lost all their money trying to get this special prize. The wheel would always land one away or one over the spot required to win the prize, which got a lot of people angry. To that the clown would always reply with: “You just weren’t lucky enough.”

But Lidelle, being the innocent girl that she is, never gave the possibility of a rigged game any thought, and decided to go for it.

“O-Okay…I’ll do it!” She said so boldly.

“Excellent choice, kid! That’ll be $5 per spin.” The clown said while holding out his hand waiting to get paid.

“Th-That much?”

“Hey, nothing is free in this world, kid. That goes double for luck.”

“O-Oh. O-Okay, then.” Lidelle dug though her pockets and gave a $5 bill to the clown.

“Okay, kid. Go on ahead and spin the wheel!”

“Th-Thank you, sir.”

“No, no. Thank _you_. _‘Ha! Sucker born every minute.’_ The clown said that last part to himself.

Lidelle was barely able to reach the wheel, but she successfully spun it and watched as it spun around a few times till it eventually started to slow down. There’s a specific spot the wheel has to stop on in order to win the special prize.

It landed on said special spot.

“Hey, hey, huh?!” The clown was shocked that someone **actually** won at this game that he rigged.

“I-I won! I actually won! Yay!” Lidelle was jumping up and down with glee.

“Yeah, yeah, kid. Here’s your prize.” The clown opened up a case next to the wheel, took out a small box and gave it to Lidelle. Lidelle opened the box and was amazed to see what was inside it.

“W-Woah! I-It’s a smartphone! It’s my first time ever having one! Thank you, mister clown!” Lidelle said. Then she started skipping down the plaza streets, happily convinced that her luck had changed for the better.

“Great, now I have to create a new game to scam people with.” The clown said to himself.

 

**Chapter 1 – VS. Raffina**

 

Lidelle sat on a bench at the nearby park, messing around with her new smartphone. She was amazed at how futuristic it looked, with it being a small white rectangle with 3 buttons on the bottom and 1 one each side.

“Hey, I found the **ON** switch!” Lidelle said as she was randomly pressing the buttons. The phone turned on with a white glow and orange lines running across the screen.

“Woah…” Lidelle was amazed at the small and simple presentation.

When said small and simple presentation was over, the phone showed a start-up screen where you would normally enter your info and stuff.

Of course, Lidelle had no idea what to do at that point.

“H-Huh? W-What happened? W-Why isn’t it working?” Lidelle was freaking out to the point where she was about to cry until she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

“Huh? Lidelle? What are you crying about now?” The voice said.

“R-Raffina! I-I don’t know what to do! Th-This thing…I-I think I broke it!”

Raffina looked at the phone screen, then looked back at Lidelle with a disdained look on her face.

“Lidelle, you didn’t break it. It’s telling you to enter your name and birthday and all that stuff.”

“O-Oh. Th-Thank goodness.”

“I can’t believe you couldn’t figure out something so simple.”

“I know. I’m useless.”

“H-Hey! Don’t talk down to yourself! It was a simple mistake. Learn from it!”

“Y-You’re right! Th-Thanks, Raffina.” Lidelle wiped her tears away.

“Still, I never thought you would be able to buy a smartphone, Lidelle.”

“W-Well…I-I didn’t. I-I actually won this while playing a game at the plaza with this weird looking clown.”

“Wait, you mean the game where you have to spin the wheel and get it to land on a certain spot in order to win?” Raffina asked.

“Y-Yeah.”

“That game was totally rigged! How did **you** beat it?!”

“I guess my luck finally turned around.”

“ _Grr_! All that money I spent trying to win that special prize, only to be scammed out of my month’s allowance! And to top it off, **Lidelle** wins it on the **first try**?!”

Lidelle could tell that Raffina was getting angry, which was one of her many, many fears. She would normally hide behind something to avoid the possibility of getting hurt, but there was nowhere to hide that was near her.

“Uh, R-Raffina. I-I think I better be going.” Lidelle said, trying to escape the fiery wrath that was Raffina.

“ **HOLD. IT. RIGHT. THERE!** ”

“Meep!”

“ **YOU THINK YOU’RE SO CONFIDENT WITH YOUR DAMN LUCK?! WELL, LET’S SEE IF IT’LL HELP YOU SURVIVE THIS PUYO MATCH!** ”

“S-Someone…a-anyone… **H-HELP ME!** ” Lidelle was about to cry as the Puyo battle was about to begin.

  ***ONE PUYO MATCH LATER…***

“ **N-No! How did I lose? To Lidelle of all people?!** ” Raffina yelled to herself.

 _‘N-Now’s my chance!’_ “B-Bye, Raffina!” Lidelle took this opportunity to hurry up and leave to save her own skin.

“Hey! I’m not done with you yet!” Raffina yelled.

But Lidelle was already long gone.

 

 

**Chapter 2 – VS. Onion Pixy**

 

Lidelle had managed to get away from Raffina’s wrath and was walking near the forest continuing to figure out how to use her smartphone. She didn’t get that much farther than earlier though, as she got stuck on another part of the setup process.

 _‘Enter PIN.’_ “What’s a ‘PIN’?” She asked herself. Lidelle looked at the manual that came with the phone and searched for whatever a PIN was.

“PIN – A four-digit number used as a code to protect your phone from anyone else using it. Be sure that it’s easy to remember.” She read. “Oh, so that's what it is! But what’s good PIN to remember?”

“ **ON! ON! ONION!!!** ” As Lidelle was trying to think of good PIN, she wasn’t paying attention and almost stepped on Onion Pixy.

“Huh? O-Oh, s-sorry Onion Pixy.” Lidelle apologetically said.

“Onion!” Said the onion-headed warrior.

“Thank you for forgiving me.”

“On!”

For some reason, Lidelle’s the only person who can understand what Onion Pixy is saying. When the others noticed this, Amitie suggested that it was because they both had horns. Obviously, Lidelle denied that statement almost immediately and claimed that she just listens to him.

“On, On?” Onion Pixy asked while starring at the strange thing in Lidelle’s hands.

“Oh, this? It’s a smartphone. I won it while playing a game today.”

“Onion?”

“From what I heard, it can do a lot of things. Though I’m not really sure what those things are.”

“On, On, On?”

“I’m not sure, but I don’t think it can play Puyo.”

“Onion.”

“Speaking of which, do you want to play a quick round?”

“On!”

“ ***chuckle*** Ok, then. Let’s…”

“ **ONION! ON! ONION!** ”

***ON ON ON ONION… (TRANSLATION: ONE PUYO MATCH LATER…) ***

“Onion!”

“Oh, you’re going home? Okay. Bye, Onion Pixy!”

“Onion!” Onion Pixy walked off while waving his club goodbye to his friend. Lidelle turned her attention back to her smartphone and realized what she was trying to do.

“Shoot! I forgot to ask him if he knew any good PINs.” She said to herself.

 

 

**Chapter 3 – VS. Draco Centauros**

 

Eventually Lidelle came up with a good PIN for her phone, and now starring at the home screen. She was amazed at how many stuff there was on the thing.

“So, these are ‘apps’? There’s so many of them. Uh…what does this one do?”

Lidelle pressed one of the apps and it took her to a screen where all she could see was her own reflection. She didn’t know what was happening, so she brought the phone closer to her face, unnoticing that while doing so, she had pressed the middle button on the phone. Numbers then started showing up on the screen.

“H-Huh? Why is it counting do…”

**_*FLASH*_ **

“Ah!”

Lidelle fell back and dropped her phone in the process. When she picked the phone back up she saw a still image of herself making a weird face.

“N-No way! Is this a camera too?! So cool!”

“Hey! Lidelle!”

Lidelle looked over to see who was calling her and was glad to see who it was.

“Oh. Hi, Draco!” She said.

One day, when Lidelle was trying to get over her constant shyness, she met Draco Centauros, the half-dragon girl. She didn’t get far in having a conversation other than _“Um’s”_ and _“Well’s”_ , mainly because she was so immersed with Draco’s horns. But they did eventually become friends and would do somethings together…whenever Draco isn’t so focused with food or beauty pageants.

“Hey, what the heck is that thing?” Draco asked.

“It’s my new smartphone. I won it by playing a game earlier.” Lidelle said.

“A smart-what?”

“Smart **phone**.”

“What’s a phone?”

“Wait, seriously? You’ve never used a phone?”

“Uh…no.”

Lidelle knew that Draco was from a different world, so a smartphone probably wouldn’t exist there, but she couldn’t believe that Draco’s never used **a** phone what-so-ever.

“That’s…surprising.” Lidelle said.

“Hey…what’s with that look?” Draco asked.

“H-Huh? Wh-What look?”

“Don’t play dumb with me!”

“I-I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lidelle was clearly lying, and Draco could see right through her.

“Fine! Be that way! I challenge you to a Puyo Battle!”

“Wh-What?! N-Now?!”

“Let’s…”

“P-Puyo Battle?!”

***ONE FIREY PUYO MATCH LATER…***

“ _Gao!”_

“Look, Draco. I would love to sit here and explain you what a phone is, but I’ve got to finish setting up my smartphone.” Lidelle said.

“Then let me tag along! I could learn while you’re setting it up or whatever.” Draco suggested.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

Lidelle continued to mess with her smartphone with Draco closely behind her.

 

 

**Chapter 4 – VS Witch**

 

Lidelle and Draco had gone back to the plaza to find a place sit down so Lidelle could show Draco what a smartphone (or any phone, for that matter) could do.

“Yo! Draco, Lidelle!” That’s when Witch called out to them, signaling them to come over to her potions shop.

“Hey! Witch! Got any food?” Draco asked.

“No, I don’t have any food! This is a potions shop, **NOT** a grocery store!” Witch said while being slightly annoyed.

“ _Aw._ ”

“What are you two doing, anyway?” Witch asked.

“I was setting up my new smartphone that I won in a game earlier.” Lidelle said. She then stopped and thought of something rather quickly.

“Wait, you do know what a phone is, right?” She asked.

“ **Hmph!** How rude! Of course I know what a phone is!” Witch responded slightly insulted.”

“Okay, good.”

“Why ask a question like that?”

“Because Draco doesn’t know what a phone is, and I’ve been trying to show her.”

Witch chuckled a bit before giving a response.

“Well, that’s not surprising at all.” She said.

“Hey!” Draco shouted, now being the one whose slightly insulted.

“Anyway, let me see your phone, Lidelle.” Witch said.

“Uh…sure.” Lidelle said and gave her phone to her. Witch was scrolling though the countless apps on the phone until she found something that caught her attention.

“Hey, there’s a shopping network app!” She said. Then she started continuously tapping the screen, with the phone making a “cha-ching” sound every few seconds.

“H-Hey! Witch! What are you buying?!” Lidelle asked, sounding extremely worried.

“Aw, don’t worry. I’m just buying a few items for my potions.” Witch answered.

Lidelle took the phone from Witch and looked at said items she bought.

“W-Witch! W-Why are these items so expensive?!” She asked franticly.

“What do you mean? You know I only use the rarest ingredients.” Witch tried to justify her actions.

“B-But they’re going to be charging **ME** for this stuff, not you!”

“O-Oh.” Witch was now starting to feel guilty.

“Y-You’re going to have to fix this!”

“H-Huh?!”

***ONE FRANTIC PUYO MATCH LATER…***

“Th-There! I somehow managed to cancel all the orders.” Witch said.

“Th-thanks a lot.” Lidelle replied.

“Sorry about that, Lidelle. I got a little carried away.”

“It’s okay. At least it’s over now.”

“So…uh, can I ask something?” Draco asked.”

“ _sigh_. What, Draco?” Witch asked, already positive on what she’s going to ask next.

“Where can I get some food?”

Lidelle and Witch starred at her with the most exasperated looks anyone could possibly have.

 

 

**Chapter 5 – VS. Klug**

 

Witch decided to go find some food for Draco so she’ll quit complaining. So, that left Lidelle by herself again. She was reading the manual again to see if she missed any information she can use. She was currently on the search engine tab.

“ _Have a question? Ask Google! Just type whatever it is you need to know and Google will answer it in seconds!_ ” It read.

“Huh. Interesting.” Lidelle said. She was in the middle of thinking up a good question to ask, when…

“Ah, salutations, Lidelle. By yourself as usual, I see.”

“Oh. Hey, Klug.”

With being the smartest person in the whole class, Klug would often act like he’s the most mature person in the whole class, when in reality he’s just being a jerk. It made Lidelle secretly not like him, but she’s too shy to tell him that.

“What are you doing all alone like this?” Klug asked.

“Just messing around with my smartphone.” Lidelle said.

“Smartphone, huh? Well, if it really is smart, then it would surely know who’s the smartest person the world’s ever seen! _Kya-ha-ha!_ ”

_The smartest person in the world is currently Christopher Langan, with an IQ of somewhere between 195 and 210._

“Huh?! What was that?!” Klug asked, believing that it could be a ghost.

“Oh, that was Google.” Lidelle said.

“Who the heck is Google?!”

“A search engine on my phone. Apparently, it knows everything.”

“Well apparently it doesn’t, since it couldn’t figure out who the smartest person is.”

“B-But it just answered it…”

“Nonsense! That thing doesn’t know what it’s talking about!”

“Uh…well…”

“Come on, Lidelle. Who are you going to believe? Me, or that robotic metal box?”

It didn’t take long for Lidelle to think of an answer.

“The phone. Definitely the phone.”

“ **WHAT?!** ”

“S-Sorry, Klug.”

“ **Grrr…** So that’s how it is, huh? Then I challenge you and your precious Google to a Puyo Battle! Let’s see if it can keep up with my Puyo popping skills!”

“O-Oh, no!”

***NOT SURPRISINGLY, GOOGLE WON***

“I-Impossible!” Klug yelled on the verge of crying.

“W-Well, Google **is** a super computer, Klug.” Lidelle said.

“ **Grr…** ” Klug was still angry.

“ _Meep!_ ” And Lidelle was still scared.

 

 

**Chapter 6 – VS. Ms. Accord**

 

“Oh, my. What do we have here?” A familiar voice said.

“M-Ms. Accord!” Lidelle said still sounding a little scarred.

“Ms. Accord! Thank goodness you’re here! Please talk some sense into Lidelle!” Klug shouted.

“Huh? What are you meowing about?” Popoi asked.

“She honestly thinks that some smartphone is smarter than me! Can you believe that?!”

“Oh? A smartphone? I didn’t think those things were here in Primp.” Ms. Accord said.

“Exactly…wait, what?!”

“Mind if I take a look at it, Lidelle?”

“S-Sure.” Lidelle handed over the phone to her.

Ms. Accord looked over the phone from all angles. She checked all the apps the phone had and pretty much did a full inspection.

“Where did you get this, Lidelle?”

“I-I won it while playing game in the plaza earlier.”

“I see.”

Ms. Accord gave the phone back to Lidelle.

“Well, it’s an interesting little thing, but I would like to test it out a bit more.”

“T-T-Test?! I-I didn’t study for it!”

“Not to worry. I just want to see how state of the art it is and how it’s improved from other models.”

“Huh?”

“She’s a techie. You might as well let her do it.” Popoi clarified.

“Oh. I get it now. Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Very well. Then let’s get started.”

***ONE PUYO MATCH (WITH ZERO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES) LATER…***

“Well now. After calculating my results, I have come up with a reasonable conclusion.” Ms. Accord said.

“And?” Lidelle and Klug asked.

“It’s definitely smarter than you, Klug.”

“ **W………WHAT?!** ” Klug shouted in disbelief.

Lidelle quietly giggled to herself, clearly enjoying the end result of Ms. Accord’s research.

“Well, I have to be going now. See you kiddies in school.” Ms. Accord waved goodbye as she left walking in a different direction.

“Bye, Ms. Accord!” Lidelle said while waving back. “Bye, Klug.” She said while walking away, leaving Klug to wallow in defeat after losing the title of “smartest person in the world”.

 

 

**Chapter 7 – VS. Maguro**

 

Without realizing it, Lidelle had ended up at that path with the multiple signs. Some of them made no sense, though. For one, there was a sign that warned people of possible shark attacks…on land.

“I never understood the purpose of these signs.” Lidelle said to herself.

“Oh, hey!     Your name’s Lidelle, right?” A boy came up to her.

“U-Uh…y-yeah…u-uh…M-Maguro, w-was it?”

Lidelle remembers Maguro all too well. The first time they met, Amitie made her look into Maguro’s eyes, which for some reason made her fall in love with him. The weird feelings have since gone away, but Lidelle still wonders to this day how in the world did that happen in the first place.

“I’ve gotten lost while walking around this place. Think you can help me out?    ” Maguro asked.

“S-Sure. W-We could check the map on my phone.” Lidelle said, still really nervous.

Lidelle tried to open the navigation app on her phone, but for some reason it wouldn’t do anything. The only thing showing on the screen was a grey circle that was constantly spinning.

“ ***moan*** It’s taking forever to load.”

“Can I take a look at it?    ”

“U-Uh…s-sure.”

Lidelle gave Maguro her phone and he took a quick look at it. It didn’t take long for him to figure out what the problem is.

“Aw, shucks!     There’s no signal here.”

“Signal?”

“It’s what phones use to connect to the internet. It’s how the apps are able to work.”

“O-Oh, I see. Sorry I couldn’t help you.”

“Don’t worry about it.     Hey, what do you say we play some Puyo?”

“U-Uh…w-well…” Lidelle was unsure about this. Maguro’s a good guy and all, but she didn’t want to mysteriously fall in love with him again.

“Come on.     It’ll make my day.    ”

“…O-Okay. L-Let’s…”

“Puyo Battle!    ”

***ONE CHARMING PUYO MATCH LATER…***

“Ah, that was refreshing.     Well, I got to get going. See you later, Lidelle.    ” Maguro said as he walked away following one of the many random signs in the area.

“B-Bye.” Lidelle said. When she wasn’t able to Maguro from a distance anymore, she placed her hand over her chest to feel if her heart was beating fast.

“Good. Still normal.” She said.

 

 

**Chapter 8 – VS. Satan**

 

Lidelle spent the last few minutes walking around trying to get signal to return to her phone. By the time it did, however, she had realized that she was in the middle of the forest.

“H-Huh? How’d I get here? I’ve never been this deep in the forest before. Which ways the exit?!” She panicked.

“Hey. What are you doing all the way out here?” A deep male voice called out to her. Lidelle knew who that voice belonged to, and was happy to run into him.

“Bro---Satan!” She elatedly shouted.

“Hey, were you about to call me brother again?”

“Uh…no.”

“Hmm.”

Back during the Puyo tournament, Lidelle was extremely self-conscious about her horns. She still is now, but not as much as before. When she met Satan that day, she asked if they were related in some way. Satan didn’t think it was possible, but then he agreed to Lidelle’s proposition, which was that if she won the Puyo match, she could call him brother. He didn’t think he’d lose, but he did. He somehow managed to convince Lidelle to not call him that, but she tends to forget sometimes. They’ve known each other since that day.

“Anyway, why are you here all by yourself?” Satan asked.

“Well, I was trying to get signal on my smartphone, and I ended up here.” Lidelle said.

“You have a smartphone?”

“Yeah. Wanna see?”

Lidelle handed Satan her phone and he took a good look at it.

“Hmm…It’s certainly an impressive model.” He said.

“I-I won’t know. I just got it today.”

“I see…” Satan gives back the phone to Lidelle.

“Well, I’m quite bored now. Shall I be your opponent in a Puyo match?”

“O-Oh, yes please!” Lidelle was always happy to play Puyo against Satan, even though she would lose most of the time.

***ONE FINAL PUYO MATCH LATER…***

“Hmm…You seem to be getting better if your able to beat the ruler of Puyo Hell like that.” Satan said.

“Y-Yeah, I guess.” Lidelle said while blushing a little.

“Anyway, shall I send you home now?”

“Y-Yes, please.”

“Alright. Turn around and close your eyes.”

Lidelle did as she was told and…

“ **ASCENSION!** ”

In a matter of seconds, Lidelle was standing in front of her house. She was about to go inside, when her phone started ringing. She looked at and saw that she gained a new contact. Underneath the contact tab…was Satan’s name and phone number. Lidelle smiled greatly as she held the phone close to her.

“Thank you…brother.” She said as she entered her house and closed the door behind her.

 

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! HERE’S AN S-RANK JUST FOR YOU!**     


End file.
